broken hearts
by selene pttnsn
Summary: Ele tem problemas com sentimentos; ela tem problemas com o amor físico. Poderão eles, curarem se mutuamente?
1. Chapter 1

Edward PV

- Sim?

-Sou eu, querido, como está a ser o teu trabalho?

Suspirei, Rosalie, já devia saber que era ela. Rose era o meu mais recente caso, bem para ser sincero, era o meu único caso até este dia.

Actualmente estou com 30 anos, aos 20 perdi o meu pai, que se suicidou depois da empresa dele ir a falência, conciliei o estudo de gestão de empresas na faculdade com a batalha de tentar salvar o que restava da empresa, para além de trabalhar num supermercado. Assumi o papel de sustentar a minha mãe já doente, e minha irmã. Aos 25 a reergui a empresa do meu pai e casei-me com a minha eterna namorada: Bella.

Bella é linda. Durante o nosso namoro, que começou aos 10 anos ela aguentou comigo todas as minhas batalhas, ela era o meu porto seguro, a minha melhor amiga. Foi uma alegria quando ela me anunciou a sua gravidez. O timming foi perfeito embora nada programado. Minha mãe tinha morrido a cerca de meio ano e Alice, minha irmã ia para a faculdade. Casei com ela 2 semanas depois.

Então 5 meses mais tarde, cheguei a casa tarde, como sempre, ela esperava-me. A pequena casa estava cheia de velas e ela esperava-me deitada no sofá, não podia deixar de rir ao vê-la com aquele barrigão.

-Como foi a consulta perguntei.

-Bem - ela sorriu, e eu sabia que ela me escondia algo.

-Como ele está?

-Elas estão bem….

Elas … elas…. Elas…

Elas?!?!?!

Tudo o que eu pensava era nelas… o plural. Eram gémeas…

Nessa noite depois de Bella adormecida, comecei a planear: nunca, nunca deixaria a minha família passar privações, nunca permitiria que a cara de Bella tivesse a mesma expressão de tristeza e desespero que via em minha mãe quando os cobradores lhe batiam na porta, nunca as minhas filhas iriam para a cama com fome como eu e minha irmã fomos… meu pai, covarde, matou-se depois de levar a empresa a falência por causa das dívidas de jogo. Eu nunca me mataria.

A partir desse dia a minha luta foi diária. A empresa estava solidificada, mas não me bastava. Em 1 ano expandi a empresa para o dobro, em 3 era a maior empresa de construção civil do país. Agora preparava me para as dimensões internacionais. Com a minha expansão fiz o que prometi. Seis meses aos o nascimento de Kate e Tanya , mudamos nos de uma pequena casa para uma mansão. No meu segundo aniversário de casamento Bella recebeu em casa um colar de diamantes. A minha casa tinha tudo de bom que o dinheiro pode comprar. Empregadas, amas para as meninas, motorista, jardineiro. Eu fazia questão que nada faltasse, e nas raras ocasiões que eu estava em casa, nada faltava, no entanto eu sabia que Bella não era feliz… o meu porto seguro tinha sido inundado por um oceano de frieza. Eu tentava compensa- la o mais que podia, dava a ela toda as jóias que o dinheiro podia comprar, mas mesmo assim a frieza não desaparecia. Um dia voltei para casa, as meninas estavam com a ama. No meu quarto restava apenas este bilhete:

**É uma fatalidade. Parto para sempre com Smith.**

**Espero que a tua amante te dê aquilo que aspiras, trata bem das meninas, mas como sabes nunca gostei** **de crianças…**

**Esquece-me não és digno de mim**…

Amante? Que amante? Claro que eu sabia que ela não gostava de crianças, por isso tinha contratado varias amas… Smith… o meu principal concorrente, o meu rival em negócios, que ironia…

Senti me perdido naquele momento, pior foi 6 meses depois quando assinei os papeis do divorcio…

A partir dai agarrei me aos negócios como um naufrago, em pleno mar a um pedaço de madeira. Em part time afogava me no corpo de lindas mulheres, como Rosalie.

Rosalie é a mulher mais linda que já vi, mesmo para uma top model, e boa na cama, só de pensar o meu corpo gritava, céus ela levava um homem á loucura, por isso mesmo é que ao contrário de todas as outras eu continuava a sair com ela mesmo se passando 2 semanas do nosso primeiro encontro.

-Vai bem Rose, que queres? - tentei perguntar o mais suave possível, ela decerto queria começar a controlar a minha vida e isso seria o basta.

-Jantar contigo- ela disse – eu levo a sobremesa - acrescentou com uma voz sexy.

Tentador - respondi e era… céus era mesmo – mas vou jantar com as meninas, não as vejo a mais de uma semana.

-Ah, ok, amanha então

-Amanha.

**Joana PV**

Sobrevivi á minha primeira semana no emprego…. Milagre.

Se eu realmente não precisasse deste emprego como o ar que respiro tinha fugido no primeiro dia… Tinha sido contratada para ser ama das gémeas Cullen. As gémeas eram conhecidas por serem um terror, ninguém aguentava aquele emprego, principalmente porque ligado ao mau génio das gémeas estava aliado a exigência do pai delas.

Mas eu precisava daquele emprego, e talvez fechada numa mansão cercada de seguranças o meu problema não me encontrasse: Seth…

Seth era meu marido, futuro ex… o miúdo mais popular da escola, o astro, veio a revelar se um bruto. Batia me constantemente, torturava me e … eu não queria pensar nisso, eu só sabia que sexo era a coisa mais nojenta que existia.

Portanto depois que eu sofri nas mãos de Seth as traquinices das gémeas não me assustavam e eu … eu amava crianças.

-Joana – chamou Sue, a governanta da casa, ela tinha cara de mãe.

-Sim?

-Joana tens que preparar as gémeas para o jantar, elas iram jantar na sala com o pai.

-Uuaauuu que honra, por aquilo que EmIly, a cozinheira me tinha dito, o pai só jantava com as gémeas no natal… elas estavam no quarto a ver bonecos, subi para lhes dar banho.

Meninas, chamei quando abri a porta!

A porta abriu, ouvi um barulho e senti um liquido cair sobre mim…

Elas riram, como doidas. Eu devia ter ficado furiosa… mas olhei naqueles rostos iguais, cabelos castanhos e aqueles olhos verdes, tão tristes mesmo quando riam, aquele mesmo olhar que eu tinha, o olhar da certeza que ninguém nos ama… fiz a minha melhor cara de seria e fui a casa de banho e com uma toalha limpei me o mais que podia… elas continuam na cama as gargalhadas…

-Muito bem… Eu disse, este acto vai ter consequências

-Claro que não

-Vais nos bater? disse Tanya.

-Vamos ficar sem sobremesa? disse Kate.

-Também não.

-Então? Perguntaram em conjunto.

-Ides jantar com o vosso pai e perder a minha melhor imitação do pato Donald, sorri

-Não estas chateada? Perguntou Tanya desconfiada

-Claro que estou minha querida - respondi, andei a treinar durante muito tempo.

Levei as ambas no colo para a banheira, elas depressa me encharcaram toda, mas isso não era novidade. Vesti lhes um lindo vestido e fiz dois totós lindos.

-Ju- Kate disse eu queria ouvir tu fazeres de pato Donald

-Muito bem, faço um acordo com vocês. Vocês portam se bem a mesa com o pai e eu ao deitar faço de pato que dizem… ambas gritaram SIIIIMMMM

Levei as até ao fim da escada e beijei cada uma delas, elas olharam me surpresas.

-Não vai contar ao pai o que te fizemos? - disse Tanya

-Não minha querida, as amigas não fazem queixinhas aos pais…

Tanya ficou chocada.

Fugi para o meu quarto e olhei me ao espelho. Diabas pensei …

O meu cabelo estava azul, embora fosse castanho, a minha pele era pálida, e tinha uns vulgares olhos castanhos. Era simples, comum, a minha maior beleza era os lábios perfeitos, a única coisa que me orgulhava, tomei banho e vesti umas calças de fato de treino e uma T-shirt, o uniforme teria que ser lavado, mentalmente desejei que os outros dois já estivesses secos… pestes…

Fui para o quarto das meninas e Ângela já estava de joelhos a lavar a tinta.

-Ângela, deixa isso eu limpo

Ela riu - não tens que limpar, o teu trabalho e domar as feras o meu é limpar, pelo que vi elas tornaram a fazer da casa de banho uma piscina…

-Pois… como todas as crianças

-Ainda te ris? Incrível. Ela quando pregaram a partida do balde da tinta na outra ama ela foi despedida.

-Porquê - perguntei em pânico

-Ela não se segurou e bateu nelas…

-Joana Joana….

Gritaria no corredor…

-Onde é o fogo? Mas calei me elas vinham a chorar e eu prontamente me ajoelhei para as receber nos meus braços, mas elas desviaram se e deitaram se na cama de bruços.

-Ei que se passa?

Kate ia falar, ela era mais doce que Tanya, mais dada, mas Tanya disse Shiiuuu

-Ok, eu disse tens razão, mas se vocês quiserem falar eu estou aqui.

Sentei me na cama de Kate, levantei a mão para acariciar o cabelo de Tanya mas ela sacudiu me fiz o mesmo com Kate e ela deixou se afagar… após 15 minutos de soluços, Tanya levantou se e disse: o pai ralhou com Kate por ela ter derramado sopa no vestido, foi sem querer…

Percebi, Edward Cullen era conhecido pela rigidez, pela busca da perfeição e não poderia tolerar que uma das filhas derramassem sopa nas cadeiras caríssimas da sala dele, mesmo elas tendo 4 anos. A brutalidade era coisa que não era exclusiva a classe média.

-Não faz mal, Kate eu disse, se foi sem querer.

-Mas ele ralhou tanto, disse que eu comia como uma selvagem.

Eu ri, claro que disse, porque só nos 3 sabemos que somos princesas. Elas olharam para mim curiosas e eu rapidamente inventei uma história de sermos princesas, mas que tínhamos que nos comportar como normais, arranquei risos e sorrisos, e pela primeira vez, vi 4 olhos verdes a brilhar, durante algum tempo enquanto me perdia no enredo de uma história fantástica, senti me observada mas não ousei cortar contacto com o meu atento publico.

-Boa noite - disse por fim. Posso vos dar um beijo?

-As princesas beijam se – perguntou tanya tentando parecer relutante

-Claro que sim, respondi parecendo indignada

Ela encolheu os ombros, então podes.

Beijei as 2. Ate amanha.

-Amanha é o teu dia de folga, disse Kate.

-Sim mas eu estarei aqui, no meu quarto. Boa noite.

Sai pelo corredor escuro deixando a luz de presença delas, acesa.

O escuro não me metia medo… até aquele instante: posso saber porque não está de uniforme, perguntou uma voz de veludo mas imensamente ríspida.

Eu saltei e baixei o rosto. Ele estava na escuridão encostado á parede.

-P P Peço imensa desculpa, mas devido a alguns incidentes os meus uniformes não estavam apresentáveis, e por isso vesti esta roupa, sabendo que não iria ser visível por hoje.

Ele acendeu a luz do candeeiro do corredor e eu pisquei para me acostumar á claridade.

-As minhas filhas têm lhe dado muito que fazer? Ele perguntou

-São crianças senhor – foi o que pude murmurar…

-Hummm pensei ter ouvido dizer que elas eram princesas…

Era ele que estava a ouvir a minha fantástica historia??

-Pode se recolher…

-Boa noite senhor!

-Espere, desculpe qual é o seu nome?

-Joana

-Então Joana eu agradecia que me desse as boas noites mas que olhasse para mim.

Eu tremi, ele era tão mau, tão cruel, um monstro como o que se dizia meu marido. Eu levantei a cabeça em desafio e com a minha expressão mais calma olhei para ele, dentro dos olhos dele e murmurei :boa noite, senhor.

Ele respondeu: boa noite princesa Joana.

Eu senti, para meu desespero a minha traição, toda eu me trai, o meu coração a minha mente, o meu corpo! Caminhei para o meu quarto…

E na cama ponderei a minha traição… ele era, sem duvida nenhuma o homem mais lindo que eu já vira, eu tinha-o visto nas fotos de jornal, nas várias fotos espalhadas pela casa, mas nenhuma lhe fazia justiça. Ele era alto, bem constituído, tinha uns olhos dourados lindos, cabelo bronze desalinhado, e o cheiro… o perfume dele invadia o meu nariz a minha boca, doce muito doce… delicioso… essa era a traição do corpo, a da mente foi quando eu o encarei ele sorria, mostrando uma serie de dentes brancos perfeitos e por algum motivo eu pensei que ele poderia não ser um monstro como os outros, a traição do coração foi quando ele me chamou princesa, o meu coração ao bater mais rápido inflamou, tolo.

Furiosa pela traição, adormeci.

**Edward PV**

Eu estava furioso comigo mesmo.

O que fui fazer? Elas eram só 2 crianças…

É claro que eu sabia que elas eram 2 crianças bem pestes, eu não me metia na estrada e saída de pessoal, confiava inteiramente em Sue, Sue era amiga de minha mãe e eu a acolhi quando ela ficou sem literalmente nada, eu tinha consciência do sentimento de gratidão que ela tinha por mim, e assim era a ela que eu atribuía a responsabilidade da casa.

Mas embora não estando por perto eu tinha consciência da constante mudança de rostos no que dizia respeito as amas das minhas filhas, algumas vezes elas vinham me fazer queixa delas. Uma, mesmo chamou as de selvagens… por isso mesmo quando Kate derrubou a sopa, eu fiquei fora de mim. Bolas, eu queria fazer delas jovens que se mostrar a sociedade, herdeiras de um grande império, não selvagens. Afinal nada lhes faltava, nada… o que faltasse, eu compraria.

Mas arrependi me e quando entreabri a porta para pedir desculpa, ouvi.

Ouvi uma voz doce a falar de princesas, a explicar o dever das princesas, vi pela primeira vez os olhos das minhas filhas a brilhar, sonhando com o mundo que aquela voz que parecia mel lhes transmitia…vi então uma rapariga á primeira vista comum, mas depois vi que havia algo de incomum nela: ela era inumanamente doce. Tudo nela gritava doçura, a sua voz, os seus gestos o seu corpo. Era como se fosse uma aura.

Não resisti. Tinha de falar com ela… Eu queria ver se a doçura dela se mantinha quando ela estivesse a ser provocada… humm ela estava sem uniforme

Ela saiu do quarto muito delicadamente…

-Posso saber porque não está de uniforme? Perguntei, ela baixou o rosto, envergonhada, assustada. Frustrante… as respostas dela eram tão doces como a voz…

-Quando exigi que ela me olhasse para dar boas noites, ela respondeu ao desafio. Ela olhou me duramente, mas a doçura a traia …

**Joana PV **

Pum pum pum

Batiam na porta do quarto. Sim, perguntei sabendo perfeitamente quem era…

-Somos nós ouvi tanya dizer…

-Entrem…

-Desculpa, não te queríamos acordar…

-É muito cedo - refilei – as princesas têm direito a ficar na cama mais tempo nos dias de folga.

-Desculpa, Kate disse

Vinde cá, eu disse quando elas iam a sair. Rapidamente puxei as duas para a minha cama, deitei cada uma no meu ombro e liguei a Tv.

-Bonecos, boa?

-Boa… ficamos as 3 a ver bonecos até ao meio dia…

Fomos almoçar.

-Vais sair de tarde perguntou Kate.

-Está calor, ia até á praia

-Podia mos ficar na piscina gritou Tanya.

-Eu não sei se posso Tanya.

-Claro que podes – disse Sue- ninguém usa aquela piscina de qualquer forma. E se hoje é a tua folga e tu ficas voluntariamente aqui o mínimo que posso fazer é deixar te usar a piscina e assim levas as pestinhas e distrais elas para eu poder fazer compras.

Elas gritaram em uníssono… tão lindas.

-Muito bem, mas eu vou precisar de sair uma hora vocês vão lá para cima e vestem os fatos de banho e metem um chapéu eu demoro uma hora.

-Joana chamou Sue , sabes que não és obrigada, que não te vou pagar o dia.

-Eu sei sue… mas ambas sabemos que não tenho para onde ir…

Sai rapidamente para ir comprar o que faltava para dar cor ao mundo das minhas princesas.

**Edward PV**

Fui para casa mais cedo, não sabia bem porquê, mas fui.

Tinha combinado jantar com Rosalie e dormir, descansar um pouco antes não me pareceu má ideia, Rosalie era literalmente um furacão na cama.

Ao entrar no meu quarto ouvi algo anormal: gritos, guinchos de alegria e as maravilhosas gargalhadas das minhas filhas. Espreitei da janela do meu quarto virada para a piscina e algo pareceu diferente, a longa piscina azul não era azul, mas sim multi colorida. Tinha uma serie e bóias, bolas e animais em plástico de muitas e varias cores. As minhas filhas estavam montadas no que me parecia patos, e lançavam uma bola de tamanho colossal com muitas e garridas cores, riam muito alto, gritavam e guinchavam. E sobre elas, ao lado delas, por baixo delas estava aquilo que me parecia um anjo. A sua aura de doçura não desaparecia… mesmo naquele fato de banho barato e discreto. Não resisti… Eu também queria fazer parte daquele conto de fadas.

-Outra vez sem uniforme? Pensei que tinha dito que ontem era a última vez… perguntei quando me aproximei da piscina. Ela tremeu o corpo dela vibrou, baixou a cabeça e murmurou que Sue lhe dera permissão para usar a piscina com as meninas.

-Tudo bem – eu vou dar umas braçadas…

Ela saiu rapidamente da piscina e removeu todos os animais de plástico. Bolas colchões. As meninas ficaram tristes, mas ela sorriu e disse que iam jogar bola. Enquanto estudava os seus movimentos delicados não pude deixar de reparar numa enorme cicatriz que ela tinha na coxa esquerda e outra no braço esquerdo…

Entrei na piscina e ao preparar me para mergulhar, a bola acertou me. Não pude deixar de sorrir quando olhei para 3 rostos, em pânico. Eu seria assim tão mau? Exigente sim. Mas mau?

-Muito bem… eu e a Tanya contra Joana e Kate… aqueles que deixarem a bola cair mais vezes levam um puxão de orelhas os vencedores ganham…

-Um beijo gritou Tanya..

-Um beijo assenti.

Diverti me. Diverti me como á anos não me divertia. Diverti me como quando era jovem e inocente, como quando a minha vida não tinha sido invadida por um mar de desespero, nem me tinha arrancado o meu porto seguro. Por momentos não me senti tão sozinho, tão abandonado. Eu amava as minhas filhas, e amava a mãe delas, ainda… quando o desespero bateu mais alto, eu liguei para Bella e perguntei o porque desse abandono, ela disse que a minha eterna amante era o trabalho, e que eu tinha tudo de bom na casa, mas que tinha a incapacidade de fazer da minha casa um lar…

Eu era um fracassado… mais uma vez afoguei me nos braços de todas as mulheres a quem o meu dinheiro e posição social atraia como as formigas ao mel… mas nos braços de nenhuma delas, mesmo em algumas que me levavam ao céu eu me diverti tanto como essa tarde!

-Edward - sue chamou- a D. Rosalie pretende saber se ainda vai demorar?

Tive vontade de mandar Rosalie para o inferno mas o meu corpo tinha outras ideias, afinal Rosalie era Rosalie.

-Uma hora sue, por favor! Bem meninas acho que os vencedores, fui eu e Tanya… - enquanto dizia isso dei-me de conta que aquela estranha jovem, com um corpo fino, elegante, cheio de cicatrizes e que não me despertava interesse me tinha que beijar. Seriam os seus lábios tão doces como ela?

Tanya, dirigiu se prontamente á irmã e puxou lhe as orelhas, em seguida dirigiu se á Joana que prontamente pegou nela e ofereceu as suas orelhas.

Tua vez papá. Gritou me

Puxei as orelhas de Kate com muita delicadeza e dirigi me a ela. Encontrei dois olhos que demonstravam para lá do pânico para lá do medo assim que levantei a mão em direcção á sua face ela contraiu se, elas estava apavorada. Toquei gentilmente nas orelhas dela não percebendo o que se passava, seria eu assim tão monstruoso?

Agora premio… Kate beijou me. E ela beijou Tanya nos lábios, pegou em Kate nos braços e beijou a na mesma forma virou me as costas e saiu da piscina.

-Eh Ju falta o beijo ao papá… falou Tanya…

-Minha querida papa tem duas princesas para beijar, 3 é demais… vamos lá sair da agua, patas, está a ficar frio…

Frustrante, pensei com raiva que realmente queria aquele beijo.

Foi com essa raiva e frustração que invadi o apartamento de Rosalie e sem lhe dizer nada a arrastei para a cama. Era assim que eu esquecia a minha raiva: quando o meu corpo buscava intensamente o prazer.

Lancei ela na cama enquanto desapertava o cinto e despia as calças.

-Estamos com pressa hoje, ela falou enquanto despia o vestido, estava nua e era linda. Beijei a boca dela com desespero enquanto sentia a pele dela arder por baixo da minha, ela prendeu me com as pernas e rodou ate que ficasse em cima de mim, beijou cada milímetro do meu peito das minha barriga. A mão dela foi tocar na minha masculinidade, excitando-o provocando-o. Eu lancei-lhe um preservativo e ela mesmo o colocou…. Colocou se em cima de mim e eu penetrei-a com a mesma fúria que sentia… ela gemeu… começou a cavalgar, enquanto eu percorria as minhas mãos pelo corpo dela. Mas… Rosalie cavalgava e gemia com louca e isso bastava para me levar á loucura mas ao passar a mão pela coxa esquerda dela senti para minha frustração que a pele era lisa, macia, suave e que não tinha um relevo de uma grande cicatriz… a única coisa que me salvou do desespero foi as pulsações vindas de um grande orgasmo…. E eu apaguei!

Acordei quando o meu relógio marcava 3. 45 da manha recolhi a minha roupa e voltei para casa. Fui, como todas as noites ao quarto das meninas, mas pela primeira vez elas não estavam lá. Em desespero dirigi me ao quarto da ama abri a porta sem me importar em bater e para meu grande espanto estavam as 3 deitadas na cama, a dormir docemente. Todas 3 com uma blusa de alças e em cuecas. Descobertas as pernas enroladas. Chamou me atenção as cuecas dela, ao contrario da maioria das mulheres, ela usava shorties femininos de algodão extremamente sexys, eu amava aquela linha, simples mas cheios de bom gosto. Eram rosa suave… fechei a porta e fui para o meu quarto.

**Joana PV**

3 Meses se passaram eu pela primeira vez em muito tempo era imensamente feliz. Eu adorava as meninas e elas me adoravam. Foi um alívio descobrir porque Kate tinha problemas de coordenação, ela é canhota como a mãe e tinha problemas porque tentava fazer tudo com a mão direita como a irmã. As festas do pijama no meu quarto eram quase uma diária, e mesmo o pai delas parecia mais atento as meninas. Os jantares com elas eram cada vez mais frequentes, embora elas fizessem questão de vir comer a segunda sobremesa comigo onde espalhávamos doce na cara umas das outras. No entanto o meu paraíso parecia acabar tão abruptamente como tinha começado.

As gémeas fizeram 5 anos, data comemorada numa festa tipo Hollywood, onde o pai desfilou com uma modelo, claro… quando eu desviava os meus olhos da segura observação das crianças, eu os via, lindos de morrer, feitos em perfeição e beleza um para o outro. A maneira como ela se enroscava nele, a mão dele que caia no rabo dela, a maneira como ela roçava os proeminentes seios nele, gritava a sexo, gritava a prazer.

Desde aquele diz na piscina, onde eu quase tive um ataque de coração por ele me tocar a nossa relação evoluiu em pequenos diálogos, onde ele me perguntava pela evolução das crianças, onde por vezes ele me elogiava, pelo bom comportamento delas, era exigente mas justo!

No entanto as gémeas iriam para o jardim-escola, e isso, embora sue garantisse que não, afectava o meu emprego. E também Mike, o motorista da casa lançava me olhares de cachorro abandonado. Por 3 vezes tive de recusar um convite para o cinema, 4 para passear.

Nesse fim de tarde eu estava particularmente nervosa, Sue por alguma razão queria falar comigo. E eu via o meu emprego a desaparecer…

Bem é melhor enfrentar as coisas de frente. Após deitar as meninas fui ter com aquela mulher que transbordava maternidade ao jardim, sentei me com ela na borda da piscina e ambas mergulha mos as pernas na piscina.

-Lindo cenário para um despedimento - soltei sentindo o pânico mas não o demonstrando.

Não vais ser despedida minha querida o Sr. Cullen está devera satisfeito com o teu trabalho, e seria uma pena arrancar te das meninas quando elas se acostumaram tanto a ti, elas são felizes agora. Obrigado. Elas eram tão infelizes. Mesmo, e que fique entre nós, quando a mãe estava cá.

-Porque ela foi embora Sue? Não consigo imaginar alguém abandonar o Sr. Cullen, quem é que em sã consciência, abandona um homem daqueles?

-O que queres dizer com isso – ela perguntou espantada

-Bem… disseram me que ele a tratava loucamente bem, que a colecção de jóias dela era maior que uma ourivesaria, e bem esta casa é tudo de bom, e bem… convenha mos aquele homem é um Deus grego.

-Seth também é um deus grego.

-Seth é, na verdadeira ascensão da palavra um monstro – rematei rapidamente.

-Não fales do que não sabes, Ju

-Edward Cullen é um monstro?

-Não mas Bella é, um monstro de egoísmo, e para bem dele ela o largou.

-Ahhh

-Mas não falemos mais dele. Eu quero falar de ti, Joana eu realmente aprecio a tua dedicação ao trabalho, mas eu tenho que notar que tu não sais nas folgas, nem nas noites, tu não morres te filha, tives te pouca sorte, agora está na hora de tentar de novo. Mike é tão bom rapaz.

-Mike…

-Sim querida, ele gosta de ti, podias ir ao cinema ou assim…

-Não…

-Ele não e suficiente para ti? Bem eu sei que tu és formada em advocacia, mas eu pensei se como aceitas te este emprego, não terias problemas em sair com um simples motorista

-Deixe de ser tonta Sue, isso nada significa para mim…

-Mas Ju, ele é tão bem parecido.

-Olhe Sue, eu tenho pensado em falar consigo por sei que incentiva esse relacionamento, para parar, não vai acontecer…

-Ju, escuta eu sei o que aconteceu no passad..

-Voçe não sabe de nada… disse raivosamente.

Eu não me controlei, a dor era tão forte, tão cruel. Talvez… talvez se eu contasse o meu segredo, ela poderia entender, ela poderia ajudar me a acabar com as esperanças de Mike, ela poderia me proteger.

-Você sabe porque eu me casei com o monstro, Sue?

-Porque estavas grávida?

-E sabe como eu engravidei?

-Bem como as outras pessoas?

-Eu estava feliz demais com o fim do meu curso. Eu era a melhor aluna da faculdade, o meu sonho era ser uma excelente advogada, sonhei inclusive a trabalhar para a Cullens… eu estava tão feliz nessa noite, que pela primeira vez fui ao Baylleis… o bar da cidade, sabe não é? - ela assentiu com a cabeça. Eu não bebi, eu não bebo. Encontrei me lá com o pessoal do liceu, quando Seth me pediu para me acompanhar a casa eu deixei, era tarde e eu estava com receio, o que eu não sabia era que os meus receios vinham do meu suposto protector…

Antes de me levar a casa ele agarrou me e … não vale a pena falar mais… não contei nada a ninguém até que a menstruação faltou… pensei até em me matar. O cobarde espalhou pela cidade que tinha ido para a cama com a advogada, portanto quando a minha mãe se apercebeu foi tomar satisfações com a mãe dele. Planearam casar nos. Afinal eu era advogada e ele aprendiz me mecânico.

Na minha noite de núpcias levei a minha primeira tareia de casada.

Duas semanas depois fui para o hospital com 4 costelas partidas e perdi o bebe. 6 meses após tareias ele chegou a casa decidido que eu ia ser dele. Fora as tareias, ele nunca me tocava. Ele queria me e eu não e não ia permitir que ele me violasse outra vez… eu agarrei o facão para o assustar, mas ele me agarrou e … como você sabe se eu não tivesse fugido para a rua não teria escapado… tenho as cicatrizes para provar.

-Sue os homens para mim são a criatura mais nojenta do mundo. A ideia de um deles tocar a minha pele o meu corpo faz eu querer vomitar. Faz eu me odiar… ninguém tem de levar com os meus traumas, com o meu passado. Mike é um querido, mas ninguém vai curar o que eu tenho dentro de mim…

-Joana , eu sinto tanto… não merecias sofrer o que sofres.

-Já não sofro tanto… eu agora estou e tudo o que eu quero é paz… boa noite, Sue.

-Boa noite Joana.

**Edward Pv**

Cheguei a casa cedo, queria encontrar as pirralhas acordadas mas elas estavam na cama. Resolvi ir ao escritório fazer uns telefonemas mas ao entrar, através das janelas abertas vi duas sombras sentadas na borda da piscina e ouvi o meu nome: Não vais ser despedida minha querida o Sr. Cullen está devera satisfeito com o teu trabalho, e seria uma pena arrancar te das meninas quando elas se acostumaram tanto a ti, elas são felizes agora. Obrigado. Elas eram tão infelizes. Mesmo, e que fique entre nós, quando a mãe estava cá. – Verdade, eu estava mesmo satisfeito com o trabalho daquele anjo.

-Porque ela foi embora Sue? Não consigo imaginar alguém abandonar o Sr. Cullen, quem é que em sã consciência, abandona um homem daqueles? - Homem daqueles?!? O que, daqueles, queria dizer?

Sei que ela disse mais alguma coisa, mas tudo o que consegui ouvir foi ela se referindo a mim como deus grego, tão doce. Eu era um deus para o meu anjo. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Durante 3 meses aquela recordação da piscina alimentou a minha vida, aqueles animais multi coloridos deram cor á minha negra existência e luz que saia do anjo iluminava os meus dias escuros. Eu não a amava, eu desejava-a como um homem deseja uma mulher, mas não só, eu desejava-a como um beato deseja uma santa, castamente. Ela era como o raio de sol na noite escura, eu não podia macula-la com as minhas mãos, não que ela não fosse uma mulher, mas ela era a criatura que trazia luz aos olhos das minhas filhas e eu sabia que depois de a consumir ela seria despejavel e isso iria ferir as meninas… por isso eu me contentava a vê-la ao longe, em ter pequenas e profissionais conversas, em respirar aquele perfume a rosas que exalava dela sempre que (propositadamente planeado por mim) nos cruzávamos no corredor.

Bla Bla Mike…

Então Mike, estava interessado no meu anjo? E porque exactamente eu me estava a roer de ciúmes??

No decorrer da conversa eu senti um rol de emoções: alegria, o anjo não queria nada com Mike. Admiração, o que é que uma advogada fazia a trabalhar de ama na minha casa? Surpresa, dor, pena, raiva. Que historia triste. Doía me ouvir os soluços de dor dela, doía me que eu não podia ir lá abraça-la afaga-la consola-la. Raiva descontrolada por aquele monstro como ela chamava ter imaculado um anjo daqueles… Meu Deus… as cicatrizes eram facadas… ela tinha sido esfaqueada… um monstro capaz disso não deveria poluir o ar puro com a sua respiração durante muito tempo e eu iria certificar me disso.

Enquanto eu fiquei congelado, ainda sentindo os ecos daquela dor, eu não pude ignorar o facto de ela me parecer mais doce, mais linda, mais tudo…

Ela tinha nojo de mim, bem não de mim em particular, por isso o desespero dela quando toquei nela na piscina. Aquele lindo corpo não sabia o que era prazer, eu teria que mudar isso… não Edward não… eu não podia pensar assim. Mas eu iria conceder aquela criatura alguma alegria… mas como?


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A ** quero agradecer á minha irmã "Bana" pela ajuda nas "partes quentes" eu sou boa no romance, não no erotismo…

Deixem rewies…

**Joana PV**

-Joana por favor pode chegar ao meu escritório?

Era agora, era agora que eu ia ser despedida. Eu não me ia permitir chorar. Entrei atrás dele naquele magnifico escritório cor de caramelo. Nunca. Nunca, Edward Cullen me pareceu tão belo. Estava de calças de ganga, ele agora despia os fatos quando estava em casa, e de t-shirt cinza apertada, deixava ver a sua estrutura musculada e eu juro que quando ele se sentou os músculos da barriga ficaram definidos por baixo daquele tecido fino. Lá porque tinha nojo deles, podia apreciar certo?

-Joana, ele falou naquela voz de veludo, como sabe as gémeas vão daqui a dois dias para o jardim, e também deve saber certamente que Leah, a filha de Sue, minha secretaria, vai ter bebe, assim eu vou ficar durante3 anos sem secretaria, e eu pensei, que visto ao facto de a Joana ser bastante eficiente e aparentemente não ter vida social, poderia estar na disposição de conciliar os dois empregos, sendo que tem, efectivamente, qualificações para isso.

Ah?? O que? Como assim?

-Desculpe, senhor, eu estou confusa, como pretende que eu concilie os 2 empregos?

-Simples, das 9 as 5 é minha secretaria, ao fim da tarde volta e começa o seu emprego de ama.

Claro as gémeas estariam, as 8 e 30 as 5 e 30 na escola. E bem… eu podia ser secretaria, claro!! Oh Meu Deus. Eu nas empresas Cullen… EU EU EU…

-Para maior comodidade das gémeas, Mike levará a si e a elas ao jardim, onde as deixará e a levará as empresas, as 5 ele esperara por si na empresa e você ira com ele busca-las ao jardim, está bom assim? Caso aceite a minha proposta.

Caso aceite? Mas ele pensava que eu ia recusar NUNCAAAAA

Era realmente patético o meu patrão aperceber se que eu não tinha vida social, logo aquele que parecia não notar nada, nem mesmo quando mudamos a decoração da casa… devia mesmo ser gritante!

-Joana? Joana?

Upssss ele esperava por uma resposta.

-Sim senhor, eu aceito.

-Muito bem Leah estará aqui amanha para lhe dar instruções…

Eu olhei para ele tão feliz que juro que me apetecia beija lo, e ele era tão lindo…

-Muito obrigado, senhor.

-De nada, pode retira -se .

Ao sair do corredor tinha 8 pares de olhos tristes a olhar para mim…

Os olhos pequenos estavam cheios de lágrimas

-Vais embora Joana? Gritaram em uníssono as gémeas, eram tão giras quando faziam isso

-Não meu amores, o pai só deu mais um emprego a mim.. Vou para as empresas enquanto vocês estiverem na escola…acrescentei cheia de orgulho.

-Mas… mas…

-Mas depois estarei aqui. Eu tenho de treinar para ser vossa secretaria. Irei servir gomas todos os dias.

-Vai dar gomas ao papá? Perguntou Tanya

-Ele gosta de gomas?

-De morango.

Não pude deixar de rir.

Olhei para os olhos preocupados de Sue e disse: só enquanto Leah está em casa.

-Oh, eu sei querida, estou tão feliz por ti!

**Edward PV**

Pelas portas fechadas, ouvi a algazarra no corredor, o meu anjo estava feliz, as minhas pestinhas também e eu… eu ia ter o meu anjo a uma parede de distancia de mim durante 6 horas por dia. Bastaria abrir uma porta para encontrar aqueles olhos tão doces, tão tristes. Ela estaria ao meu alcance e nunca mais eu permitiria que alguém lhe fizesse mal.

No outro dia de tarde ao chegar a casa não vi o Mercedes das meninas, elas teriam saído. Eu ia a casa de Rosalie…

Esta era a primeira manha dela, a primeira manha delas.

Eu estava encostado aos travesseiros a ler o jornal e a tomar o pequeno-almoço quando as minhas pestes tão lindamente vestidas na sua bata cor-de-rosa com totós a combinar, com um cheiro delicioso a flor, romperam pelo meu quarto… mesmo depois da entrada delas eu fiquei a olhar a porta na esperança que o meu anjo aparecesse. Nada… frustração.

-Papá. Papá, vamos para a escola.

-Portem se bem…elas beijaram-me, ganharam do meu anjo o hábito de dar um beijo na boca.

**Joana PV**

Eu estava nervosa, muito, muito nervosa.

Já sabia em termos gerais o que o Dr Cullen esperava numa secretária, fiz até uma lista:

# Roupas discretas

# Nada de pulseiras a tilintar ou brincos demasiado grandes

# Maquilhagem suave

# Quando ele dizia que não queria ser interrompido, a única excepção era se alguma coisa de grave acontecesse com as meninas fora isso, nem que o papa quisesse falar com ele, teria de esperar (principalmente se ele estivesse em "reunião" com alguma modelo)

# Café quente e forte quando ele chegasse ao escritório de manha e depois do almoço

# Agua fresca (o segredo era trocar as garrafas de 3 em 3 horas)

# Todas as sextas as 3 horas da tarde haveria uma reunião para fazer o cronograma da próxima semana (ele não se lembrava era eu que me tinha que lembrar)

# Evitar as fofocas, com o restante pessoal sobretudo fofocas sobre ele.

# Não esquecer de mandar servir café e agua nas reuniões

Nota: o café dele diário deveria ser servido por mim, o das reuniões pela minha assistente, deveria sempre entrar me ao lado direito dele nas reuniões.

Leah foi uma querida, mas eu sabia que embora ela disse se que queria que o chefe estivesse confortável na ausência dela eu sabia que ela sabia a minha história e tinha pena de mim…

Subi pelo elevador pessoal do Sr Cullen como Leah me tinha instruído e cheguei ao escritório.

Era enorme magnífico.

-Bom dia Leah, parece que vais rebentar.

-Bom dia Joana , falta pouco

-Mãos a obra não te quero atrapalhar mas sim ver se vais embora o mais rápido possível

-E teres o Dr Cullen todo para ti? E impossível. Ele é o solteiro mais cobiçado do pais, e a competição começa aqui no escritório, lembra te que todas as saias daqui desde a auxiliar do advogado dele, até a senhora da limpeza aspira o teu lugar.

-Não o meu, o teu.

-Não querida o teu… não sou eu que durmo na mesma casa que ele.

-Eu, a tua mãe, a Emily, a Ângela …

-Sim mas não a foto delas ou a minha que ele tem em cima da secretaria…

-O que?!?!?!?

-Não sabias?

-Sabia o que?

Ela abriu uma enorme porta de mogno e convidou me a entrar no magnífico escritório do Dr Cullen. Era austero, mas cheio de bom gosto. Tinha uma parede em vidro, parecia que entrava mos directamente na cidade, era lindo. Sobre a sua enorme secretária, entre papeis, dossiers, canetas, ao lado da garrafa de agua estava duas molduras, numa estava a foto das gémeas bebes, noutra estava a foto que as 3 tiramos, na festa de aniversário delas depois do maquilhador nos pintar como borboletas. A foto era linda, e eu tinha uma réplica no meu quarto, mas porque é que o Dr Cullen a tinha essa foto aqui?

-Joana posso perguntar te uma coisa? Serio eu não estou para julgar ninguém, a minha mãe contou me a tua historia e se há alguém neste mundo que merece ser feliz és tu, não me leves a mal, pensa que eu só te quero ajudar, tu não tens dormido com o dr Cullen, tens?

-Olha Leah, eu durmo muito com o Cullen mas é com as filhas. Com o pai eu quero distancia, se realmente a tua mãe contou a minha historia, deverias saber o que eu sinto pelos homens e o Dr Cullen é homem não é?

-Eu sei. Mas eu conheço o Dr Cullen a muitos anos, e neste moldura estava a foto da mulher dele, mesmo depois estes anos, e de repente ele a substitui por…

-Uma das filhas dele, qual é a admiração?

-Se tu ouvisses a forma como ele fala de ti, percebias…

Ahhhh?!?!?

-Olha Joana cuidado, serio o teu lugar e demasiado desejável, um conselho não confies em ninguém…

-Ok obrigado pelo conselho.

Foi um dia complicado, mas eu assimilei tudo, a minha experiencia com secretaria iria ser boa.

**Edward PV**

O meu anjo não parava de me surpreender.

Quando a vi naquele primeiro dia, vestida elegantemente, discreta, com uma leve maquilhagem eu tive de me segurar para não a agarrar quando ela me veio trazer o café… sim pelas 2 vezes!

Pior foi no dia a seguir. Leah tinha ficado em casa, estava mos eu e ela naquele piso, sim eu gostava de privacidade e por isso mesmo tinha o piso para mim… a assistente dela só vinha cá cima quando chamada. Ela vestia uma blusa branca e uma saia de cinta alta que ficava bem por baixo do peito realçando o , justa por baixo do joelho, mas o que me enlouqueceu é que depois de ela me agraciar e me hipnotizar com o seu caminhar gracioso, quando me trouxe o café ao ir embora verifiquei que a saia tinha uma enorme racha atrás que expunha as pernas dela…

Eu alguma vez achei aquela mulher comum? Eu alguma vez achei aquela mulher desinteressante? Pior onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando pensei que poderia nutrir algum sentimento casto por ela. Ela era um anjo, facto.

Um anjo que caiu na minha vida para fazer as minhas filhas felizes, facto.

Eu sentia uma enorme gratidão por ela, facto

E eu a desejava, facto

Que preço eu teria de pagar para a ter? Eu pagaria.

Pior… ela era eficiente, antecipou todos os meus pedidos, o café era delicioso, a água fresca… ela era uma anjo.

E tinha acabado de sair, rebolando o rabo e deixando me aceso.

-Joana _podia por favor vir cá, e deixar me fazer coisas consigo que faria um trolha corar?_

-Sim Dr Cullen?

-Por favor faça uma ligação para Rosalie Halle e pergunte se ela está disponível esta noite.

-Com certeza Dr Cullen.

-Joana? _Tudo o que eu vou fazer com ela esta noite será pensando em ti, ai como eu gostava que fosses tu, sabes disso não sabes?_

-Sim…

-Por favor, me avise da resposta dela

-Imediatamente.

Piiii

-Sim? _Diz meu anjo, diz que me queres e eu vou ai e derrubo te na mesa agora mesmo_

-D. Rosalie diz que o espera, como sempre as 8

-Obrigado.

O dia foi passando comigo alternando a realidade a fantasias doidas que iam deixando o meu Eddie louco. Ok.. eu podia ir a casa de banho e tratar disso eu mesmo, mas… eu desesperadamente queria ela…

No outro dia depois de uma noite muito bem passada nos braços de Rosalie, eu estava morto de cansaço. As 3 horas em ponto bateram na porta. Sim? _Eu estou acabado meu anjo e a culpa é toda tua._

Ela entrou, com o céu vestido cinzento, justo pelo joelho. Tinha uma racha de 15 centímetros na coxa direita. Era simples discreto a primeira vista, e deliciosamente sensual. O que lhe dava a sensualidade era ela estar completamente alheia ao quanto era atractiva.

-Desculpe Dr Cullen está na hora de fazer mos o planeamento para a semana.

-Muito bem_ segunda feira fazemos sexo em cima da minha secretaria, terça em cima da tua, na quarta podemos aproveitar o fofo tapete que está entre nos os dois… serio a tua pelebranca neste tapete vermelho ia ser o máximo. Para quê esperar para quarta podia ser agora. Eu podia começar por te rasgar esse vestido pela racha, consoante ele rasgava eu beijava. Acariciar te literalmente toda, não é má ideia._

-Dr Cullen? Dr cullen?

-Sim? Desculpe Joana eu estava a pensar_ em si nua_

-Importa se que me ausente 5 minutos.

-Não

Eu importava me sempre que ela se ausentava mas tinha que mentir. Ela entrou passado 4 minutos com um tabuleiro. Tinha uma café e um prato com duas drageias vermelho vinho?

-Isto é?

-Pastilhas elásticas … de morango … desculpe são as únicas que tenho…

-Estou com mau hálito?

-Claro que não - ela respondeu como se a pergunta a ofendesse. - É para acordar, mascar pastilha as vezes resulta…

-Obrigado. Já não me lembrava da ultima vez que tinha mascado uma pastilha elástica … realmente por vezes depois da hora de almoço, o seu cheiro a rosa era contemplado por um leve aroma de morango, o que ainda me deixava mais louco, automaticamente o meu cérebro leva-me a mim e ao meu anjo, para um quarto enfeitado com pétalas de rosas vermelha, para a seduzir iria utilizar morangos e champanhe, iria utilizar a minha boca para lhe dar morangos, assim os nossos lábios se iriam unir, as minhas mãos iam tocar no seu corpo, ate que……

-Dr. Cullen passa-se alguma coisa? Algum problema? – perguntou ela com um ar doce

-Não Joana. _apenas estava a sonhar consigo numa noite de loucura comigo_

Depois do planeamento da semana que a levaria comigo a 2 almoços, comecei a notar que nunca essa tarefa me parecera tão curta.

Obrigado, pode-se retirar – estava amargurado aquele anjo e estar longe de mim durante algum tempo, enquanto ela se retirava e ia apreciando o seu esbelto corpo, sentia aquele momento em slow emotion, desejava que ele demora-se uma eternidade, pois não me cansava de olhar para ela, para os seus contornos, mas ela saiu e a porta fechou-se.

Só conseguia pensar nela

Pensei para mim o que era isto que estava a sentir? Nunca o tinha sentido por mais ninguém, era assim tão grande o desejo sentido por ela? O que será que ela tem que me deixa assim tão louco?

Pensei, pensei e tornei a pensar…

Nenhuma resposta vinha a cabeça na minha cabeça só passavam imagens do seu corpo, o quanto ele me deixava louco e com vontade de o possuir estava sozinho no escritório, e não me contive mais, fui a casa de banho, durante a masturbação tentava pensar em Rosalie para conseguir manter a erecção, mas a minha cabeça queria o anjo que trabalhava para mim depois do orgasmo atingido e a higiene feita, olhei-me ao espelho e decidi que iria fazer de tudo para conseguir obter o seu corpo, mas sem a machucar pois ela odiava os homens e já tinha sofrido muito…

**Joana PV**

Piiii

-Sim, Dr Cullen?

-Joana acrescente, por favor, ao cronograma um almoço para segunda, eu esqueci me desse.

-Com certeza!

Estranho… não havia nada na agenda, provavelmente o Dr tinha mesmo esquecido. Bem eu nem sei como ele conseguia trabalhar, ele estava visivelmente acabado. Como é que as pessoas conseguiam fazer sexo até ficarem assim YUhhhhhh

Mas … eram 5 horas e eu ia buscar as minhas pestes á escola. Durante esta semana a rotina foi diária. Levantava me as 7, vestia me e ia acordar e vestir as minhas meninas. Tomávamos um divertido pequeno-almoço e depois do beijo ao papá, eu e elas era mos escoltadas por um Mike, que me olhava com cara que quem perdeu uma nota de mil dólares… e então a magia acontecia: eu deixava de ser a ama seguida pelos olhares de pena, para ser a executiva, poderosa, a quem os outros olhavam com inveja. Jessica , a minha assistente, era uma miúda na verdadeira ascensão da palavra, ela olhava para mim cheia de ódio, talvez vindo da frustração porque a esperança dela de ficar no lugar de Leah, tinha ficado na esperança. Era raro relacionar me com o pessoal do escritório. Almoçava no restaurante com Sam o porteiro, um senhor que caminhava para a casa dos 70 anos, cavalheiro, eu ouvia muito cuidadosamente as histórias que ele contava da juventude. Ele era o único que não me olhava cheio de raiva como as mulheres, ou como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne como os homens, ou mesmo então com aquela certeza que eu andava a dormir com o chefão, como os… gays!

-JU JU Ju… gritavam em simultâneo, sempre que saia do carro para ir buscar. Pegava em ambas ao colo e pelo caminho ouvia todo o dia delas.

Traziam ordinariamente um desenho feito por elas para mim… ao chegar a cada fazíamos o inverso: elas tiravam o uniforme escolar e vestiam roupas mais confortáveis, eu despia as minhas roupas e vestia o uniforme, não queria dar ao patrão chances de pensar que, só porque era secretaria substituta iria descorar do me emprego de ama… Tinha combinado para domingo uma ida ao jardim zoológico com as minhas pestes. Dr Cullen trabalhava ao domingo ou ia… (eu não queria pensar nisso).

As vezes antes de dormir pensava naquele homem, ele era estranho…

Eu conhecia todas as fofocas da vida dele. Sue tinha me contado o quanto ele sofreu na infância, o quanto lutou após o suicídio do pai. Mas eu não compreendia de onde vinha tanta frieza. O que motivava um homem que poderia ter tudo no mundo a ser tão frio? Ele era frio nos negócios, em casa, com as filhas. Vi o rir algumas vezes, por duas vezes gargalhar, mas mesmo assim… o som tinha a tonalidade de vidro partido, alguma coisa falhava. Eu não achava que fosse falta de amor, mas sim falta de entrega a esse amor.

Sue contou-me que a ex esposa era um poço de egoísmo, mas que ele a amava. Será que o egoísmo de Bella fez com Dr Cullen não soubesse entregar ao amor. Mas … aquelas mulheres que desfilavam com ele.. Não seriam elas capazes de o fazer amar?!? Não tinha, nem queria respostas para as minhas perguntas. Ele era o patrão ponto final.


End file.
